Breath
by intoxication
Summary: GenmaSakura “But I will do whatever I can to keep you safe.” He said quietly as his face moved closer to hers. “And I will love you the best that I can.”


**A/N: **M&D and I were completely bored, so we thought 'lets issue each other a challenge fic'. And here is mine. The criteria was that it had to be GenSaku, involve a scene at a pub, and involve the three following sentences: - the long walk home – the soft music to dull the senses –chitter chatter of general conversation.

**Disclaimer:** I really don't think it is necessary to say this but, if you insist… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

The air of the night held a harsh chill, and the woman who hurried through it pulled her jacket closer around her lithe form. It had been a long day for her, and definitely tiring. She was more tired mentally than anything. The words he had said to her the night before had torn her to pieces, had ripped apart her heart. The mere thought of him send the beating of her heart into a frenzy, and she cursed herself for feeling that way. He was quite bit older than her, it was true, but in a case like this, she believed that age had no effect. She had been on the edge of admitting her feelings to him when he had said the one thing she had been dreading. _'We aren't meant to be.'_ She had been numbed ever since those five words were deciphered by her mind.

-

All Sakura wanted was to return to her apartment, to curl up beneath the covers of her bed and listen to the soft music to dull the senses. Even more than that, however, she wanted to curl up beside him, feel his arms around her, and hear him tell her of his love for her. It was simple enough, was it not? The brooding silence which surrounded her was broken by a shrill voice calling to her. Her strides stopped and she turned to see her blonde rival walking towards her, dragging the laziest shinobi in all of Konohagakure along behind her.

"Sakura, come with Shikamaru and I to the pub."

"Thanks, but no thanks Ino. I just need to sleep."

"Nonsense, what you need is some nice loud music, and a good strong drink."

"Uh-"

"It's my shout."

A small smile edged onto Sakura's lips at those words.

"In that case, lead the way."

-

They were greeted at the pub by the scent of smoke and the chitter chatter of general conversation. Sakura allowed Ino to drag her towards a table to the side of the building, where the rest of the 'rookie nine' were seated- minus the one and only Uchiha, of course. He may have returned to Konohagakure, but he hadn't changed a bit, and still stuck to his antisocial tendencies. They all greeted her, but in quite varying ways… Naruto grinned in his usual toothy manner, Chouji grunted, Hinata muttered a hello, Akamaru barked for Kiba, and Shino nodded. Sakura moved around the table took a seat next to Naruto facing the door, and Ino took the seat on her other side, ordering Shikamaru to sit beside her.

-

With a drink cradled in her hand, Sakura tried her hardest to focus on the conversation occurring at the table. She couldn't stop thinking of him, no matter how hard she tried. It was so much easier when she had a crush on Sasuke, because it was never as strong as what she had felt with him. And then, he was there.

-

A group of three walked into the pub, and Sakura stared at one of them with wide eyes. Her gaze wasn't directed at her masked ex-sensei, nor was it focused on Kurenei Yuhi. Instead, it was focused on the casual form of the dark haired man with the trademark senbon between his lips. _Genma Shiranui_. Ino saw the blank look on Sakura's face, the way her hands began to tremble. She reached a hand out and placed it on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, it's all right."

The roseate girl shook her head quickly before placing her half-empty glass onto the table top and standing, pushing her chair away from the table. She spun on her heel, and hurried away from the table without a word. Ino was about to move after her when a hand closed around her wrist softly. She turned to see Shikamaru watching her, and noted the silent message he sent her. She needed time alone. Ino sunk reluctantly back into her seat, watching as Sakura disappeared out the door to the building.

-

He had seen her the moment he walked in, and he had wanted to turn and leave. He hated what he had done to her, but it had been necessary… hadn't it? It wasn't until Kurenei hit him lightly over the arm that he realised he had been staring at the door, which she had just exited through. He looked at Kurenei blankly, and she slid a smirk onto her lips.

"Genma, go after her."

He was silent for another few moments before nodding in response, and turning back towards the door.

-

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she began the long walk home. Her breathing was quick and she choked upon her sobs as she jogged through the dark streets. Goosebumps covered her arms, and she realised then that her jacket was draped over the back of the chair in the pub. For a moment, she was tempted to return for it, but then she thought about why she had left in the first place. She stopped for a few minutes to rub her hands along her arms, trying to circulate the little warmth they still contained. She looked back at the road she had been walking along, and saw the light spilling out on the street from the pub. She longed to be back in the warmth of it. With a quiet sigh, she looked back around, and froze.

-

Dark brown eyes watched her as she stared up at him, eyes wide. He reached a hand out towards her, and grazed his fingertips down her bare arm. He could see her shiver, and a frown was etched onto his features when she stepped back and averted her gaze.

"Sakura."

He stated quietly, almost breathing the words. She slowly raised her gaze to meet his, and found warmth edging into her body as he took a step closer to her, pulling the senbon from between his lips and slipping it into the pocket of his ANBU vest as he moved.

His warm breath caressed her lips as he looked down at her, bodies almost touching.

"I didn't mean it."

Her eyes gazed up at him questioningly and a soft smirk took over his lips.

"What I said to you yesterday. I just… I don't want you to get hurt."

"You would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally."

She was about to speak when his hand closed around her small wrist, and she felt the warmth from him flowing into her arm.

"But I will do whatever I can to keep you safe."

He said quietly as his face moved closer to hers.

"And I will love you the best that I can."

His lips brushed against hers softly, and he hesitated. He watched the grin as it slowly took over her face.

"Good enough for me."

-

Her arms snaked around his neck, and she pulled him to her, pressing their lips together. His hands slid down her arms and settled on her hips. The cold which had infected her body like a virus was dissipating quickly, the warmth from Genma's body flooding through her. He pulled his lips from her, and grinned.

"My apartment is closer."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

------

The warmth surrounding her was so pleasant that she didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to remove herself from the state of bliss that she was in. The only thing wrong with the moment was the incessant breath tickling her ear and the fingers trailing up and down her arm, giving her pleasant shivers. Her eyes opened slowly, and she rolled over to see Genma grinning at her.

"About time you woke up."

"Leave me alone, I'm tired."

"_You_ are tired? What about me? I mean you really wore me out last night, babe."

She smacked him over the arm lightly, and allowed her hand to linger on his warm skin for a few extra moments. She pulled her hand away, but he caught it in his own and raised it to his lips, causing a small blush to cover her cheeks. He grinned at her as he lay down looking at her, and slid his arms around her body, pulling her across the mattress and closer to him. He pressed his lips against her neck, and Sakura pushed him away softly.

"Thought you were tired?"

"I am. Just not tired enough."

She laughed quietly before pressing her lips against his.

------

She sighed softly as she relaxed into the warmth of his body, staring at the curtains in the room which blocked out the sunlight. A glance at the clock beside his bed told her that it was close to lunch time, but she didn't dare move. Genma's face was touching the back of her neck, his steady breathing brushing over her skin. His arms were wrapped loosely around her, yet tight enough to make 'escape' impossible. Not that she was complaining. With a smile on her face, she shifted her weight, planning on sliding out of bed to have something to eat and possibly a shower, but the grip around her tightened, and she heard Genma moving behind her. His lips brushed against the side of her face as he spoke to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She rolled around in her arms until she was facing him, and smiled softly.

"To get something to eat."

"I don't think so. I have to eat first."

"Yeah? And what are you planning on eating without letting me get out of bed?"

The devilish grin on his face made her own smile disappear.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

**A/N: **Review please guys! This is my first fic which didn't have much angst, so tell me how I did! 


End file.
